The Fangirl GamesAwards!
by daughterofAPOLLO575HAIKU
Summary: In this fic, you can side on different teams and nominate the best stories! With Bob as the host, these Games/Awards will be a fun and interactive read!
1. Chapter 1

**I really wanted to do this! I'm sorry if you don't like it, but here it goes!**

* * *

"Hello and welcome to the first annual Fangirl Awards!" boomed Bob, the host of the show. "Thank you for coming! Today, many fangirls will be competing! There will be contests and votes to see which fangirl is top! Let me explain!

"There will be many different teams of fangirls, such as...

Team Percy

Team Jason

Team Leo

Team Frank

Team Nico

Team Octavian

Team Stoll

"Seven teams in all! Each participating fangirl will pick a team and participate in the events! They won't participate participate, but they will be added to the team! But that's not all! There will also be individual events! There will be a test to see who knows Percy Jackson best!

"But wait, there's more! Fangirls will vote to see which stories win each seperate award! You can nominate stories for each award, but you can only nominate one of your stories! Got it?

"The awards are...

Most ooc story!

Best Percabeth story!

Funniest story!

Best OC story!

Most creative story!

Best Leo story!

Best "The gods" story!

Best poem!

Most dramatic story!

Best written story!

"And more will be added when our lazy author comes up with them! Suggestions are welcomed! Review to enter on a team!" Bob finished. Everyone applauded as he exited the stage.

* * *

**Please do review and nominate a story or add yourself to a team! You will be included!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome back to the Fangirl Awards! We're not going to start yet, I want to give everybody a chance, but I'm going to give you a progress report! So far we have...

Team Percy: 2

Team Jason: 0

Team Leo: 4

Team Frank: 1

Team Nico: 3

Team Octavian: 0

Team Stolls: 0

Team can't make up their mind they're all so cool: 1

And I, Bob and surprised at the few ammount of nominated stories! You must have favorites that you like! Remember to nominate! But so far we have...

Funniest story: 25 ways to prank Octavian: Empty Thoughts

Best gods story: Not Anymore! series (it was nominated twice!): silentwolf111

Best OC: Frozen Water: redpandaluver101

I expect more! But thanks for reviewing! And remember to tell friends and nominate stories! Here's a riddle for the first event!

What makes something interesting get annoying - p

Whoever guesses it gets a shoutout!" Bob finished and exited the stage to much applause. The children of Athena were already working on the riddle. So far they had...

chipmunk effect

fangirls (but it doesn't have a p so they ruled that one out)


	3. Chapter 3

"Seriously?" Bob said, starting at the crowd. "You should be ashamed! I asked for nominations for stories and did I get any? No!" Bob gave the crowd the shame sign. "The answer to the riddle was relay. Get it? Replay? Minus p? Well our numbers have increased (barely) so it's time for the races. I may have paid a few people to join..." Bob blushed. "But here are our teams!"

Team Percy: 10

Team Jason: 3

Team Leo: 15

Team Frank: 5

Team Nico: 12

Team Octavian: *cricket*

Team Stolls: 6

Team can't make up their mind: 9

"We haven't gotten anymore nominations," Bob said, wiping a tear. "But now it's time for the races!"

* * *

AT THE LOCKER ROOM WITH TEAM LEO

* * *

"We're going to lose," jarlcarriers muttered. "We have 15 freaking people on our team!" fluttershy gave her a pitiful smile.

"I have confidence," she said. "And they can't make us run 15 against 3!"

"They're proably just going to make the other teams double," icy assured jarlcarriers.

"Optimism," jarlcarriers muttered. "Ugh!"

* * *

OUT AT THE FIELDS WITH TEAM JASON

* * *

"I can't run!" complained TJG1. "My feet hurt when I run!"

"Suck it up!" yelled TJG2. "You're such a wimp!"

"We have to go multiple times!" worried TJG3, biting her fingernails. "FIVE times!"

* * *

AT THE POOL WITH TEAM PERCY

* * *

"I bet I can beat you in water polo!" bragged WiseGirl2222. Song of the Felines smiled competitively.

"You're on!"

* * *

AT A DISCO PARTY WITH TEAM FRANK

* * *

"We shouldn't be dancing," complained TFG1. "We should be training!"

"Dancing is exercise," corrected daughterofAPOLLO575HAIKU. "Work it!" Then she did the sprinkler while spinning in a circle. It was not a pretty sight.

* * *

IN A CLOSET WITH TEAM OCTAVIAN

* * *

*cricket*

* * *

AT MCDONALDS WITH TEAM NICO

* * *

"Do you know what's in that stuff?" Venturian Girl cringed as she watched her fellow Team Nico team munch on cheap hamburgers.

"Shut your face," said Goodorevilangel-yourchoice. "Nico likes it."

"So what's our game plan?" asked Princess of Flames.

"Go. Win," said Goodorevilangel-yourchoice. "And celebrate with pie afterward."

"Three of us will have to go twice," said Venturian Girl.

"I can," said Princess of Flames.

"Me too," volunteered Venturian Girl. "Goodorevilangel-yourchoice, do you want to?"

"Do not interrupt my food time," said Goodorevilangel-yourchoice.

* * *

AT A HAUNTED HOUSE WITH TEAM STOLL

* * *

"It's spooky," pointed out TSG1. "I want to go home."

"Brave it through," pep talked TSG2. "Brave people win."

* * *

BEFORE THE RACES WITH TEAM LEO

* * *

"I want to hide," said RyRy daughter of Apollo. "I'm gonna throw up."

"Pull it together!" icy told her. "Leo's watching!

And indeed he was. The whole demigod crew was watching. Annabeth had her arm protectively around Percy.

"This is going to be a long race," muttered icy, looking at the screaming fangirls and sane demigods.

* * *

**What did you think? NOMINATE! Here are the things you can nominate stories for.**

**Most ooc story!**

**Best Percabeth story!**

**Funniest story!**

**Best OC story!**

**Most creative story!**

**Best Leo story!**

**Best "The gods" story!**

**Best poem!**

**Most dramatic story!**

**Best written story!**

**Best Hurt/Comfort story! **

**Saddest story!**

**The story that made you mad!**

**Most romantic story! (straight)**

**Randomest story!**

**Best ending!**

**And that's all! So nominate stories! As soon as I get at least two stories nominated for each topic we can begin voting! You can nominate one of your stories, but just one. Not one per topic, one in all. PLEASE NOMINATE!  
**

**And reviewing's good too. You can still sign up for teams.**


End file.
